Never giving up
by Nightfly123
Summary: King Alex has received some threatening letters from his rivals, who have always doubted his claim to his father's throne. The depressed King is on the verge of making a decision that will change everything. But can a friend help him find a way to use the negativity as fuel to push through to the positive?


**Hello everyone. Here is a story about never giving up. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is King Alex's kingdom and the sun is shining, a male Scarlet Macaw is busy watching over his people as he knew that he needed to keep them safe. His name is Alex and he is currently having a very bad time, he has been receiving a lot of threatening mail from his rivals. He knew that he was going to get people, who doubted his claim to the throne.

Earlier that day, he had welcomed King Blu and his family to the kingdom. The two Kings had a brother-like bond with each other, especially when they had fought together in the battle against King Henry in order to free Queen Sarah's people. They had been keeping each other, updated on the activities that have been going on in their kingdoms.

He was still watching over his own people, when he heard someone cough behind him. This made him turn his head, only to see Sir Nightfly looking at him with a smile. Which is something, that King Alex himself gladly returned as he had been wanting to talk to him about something. Something that not even King Blu and his family, had heard about.

"You're ok, Alex?, you haven't been yourself" said Sir Nightfly as he looked at Alex in concern. "It is very clear, that my father-in-law and mother-in-law noticed it, too".

"Yeah, they know, I'm sorry to worry you guys" said King Alex as he sighed in sadness. "You know, Nightfly, I had been thinking about something, something on my mind".

"Well, whatever it is, we can definitely solve it" said Sir Nightfly as he waited patiently. "Because we both have been through a lot, but, we still ready for anything".

"To be honest, I wouldn't be too certain" said King Alex as he looked at Sir Nightfly. "I'm thinking of abdicating the throne and the crown, I think it's time for Cadence to rule".

"Abdicating the throne?, seriously, Alex?" asked Sir Nightfly as Alex nodded in affirmative. "Well, I can definitely say that Blu and Jewel will be shocked by that, Alex".

"I know they will, but, they'll understand" said King Alex as he revealed to be holding letters. "The reason for why I am abdicating the throne, is because of these, Nightfly".

"Letters?, I wonder who they are from" said Sir Nightfly as he gently took the letters from Alex. "Do you know, who they are from, Alex?, do you know those people?".

"They are from my old rivals, the worst of them" said King Alex as he revealed tears streaming down his cheeks. "They threaten war and destruction, unless I step down".

"Don't let them, Alex, don't let them win" said Sir Nightfly as he tried to encourage Alex not to give up. "Sure they may try to knock you down, but, you need to get back up".

"Well, you seem to be very wise about this" said King Alex as he looked at Sir Nightfly in wonder. "So, what kind of advice would you give me?, because I need to hear it".

"My advice would be, to never give up, Alex" said Sir Nightfly as he gave Alex some useful advice. "Since your rivals have threatened war, they have made the big mistake".

"But what exactly do you mean, by that?" asked King Alex as he looked at Sir Nightfly for an answer. "What do I have to do, in order to convince me not to abdicate?".

"What I mean is, they underestimated you" said Sir Nightfly as he tapped King Alex on the shoulder. "Besides, they haven't seen the Alex, who defeated the evil King Henry".

King Alex was surprised at hearing that, Sir Nightfly had heard about his fight with King Henry. Although he knows that he shouldn't really be surprised, especially when something as big as that doesn't go quietly unnoticed, especially when there are witness that are willing to tell the story of how a young prince defeated an evil King.

He watched as Sir Nightfly gave a final smile, before he left to go cuddle up with his wife princess Bia. After listening to Sir Nightfly's advice, King Alex knew that he has a choice to make as he knew if he abdicates the throne because of threats by his rivals, his rivals would win. But if he remained on the throne, he will fight his rivals.

* * *

**Well, it looks like that King Alex himself has an very important decision to make, just like Alexriolover95 himself needs to do.**

**Alexriolover95, if you're reading this, then please listen to me. I know that, you're facing a tough situation after finding out that your Q&A has been removed, but, this isn't about the Q&A or how much you can hit, but, it should be about no matter how many times that you get hit, you keep moving forward.**

**There are authors who are worried about you, among them being myself, RiodanJaneiro97 and Stormknight089, and we believe that you are a good writer as you have made a big impact on fanfiction. The Q&A didn't make you a good writer, you were already a good writer before that came along, it just made it easier, but, obviously, now it's about to get a lot harder, so, the question remains...what are you going to do about it?.**

**Also, just to use a quote from the famous boxing Rocky movies, you have the "eye of the tiger" (the will to never give up), you have an very important decision to make Alex, so me and everyone else will be watching closely as we await your final decision. Do not let bullies, take you down, buddy. **


End file.
